


A Drunk Sena is an Honest Sena

by tsuchinokooolove



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: College, Comedy, Drinking, F/M, Female Kobayakawa Sena, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuchinokooolove/pseuds/tsuchinokooolove
Summary: Sena has never been an outspoken person, nor has she ever been drunk her whole life. One night, Suzuna tried to prank her timid friend and replaced her lemonade with a hard shot of sake; not expecting Sena to get so drunk-and oh-so-honest. A lot of boys X fem!Sena. Post-manga. All of them are in college. Kakei attends Enma University With Sena. Marco's in Hiruma's university.
Relationships: Akaba Hayato/Kobayakawa Sena, Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi, Hosokawa Ikkyu/Kobayakawa Sena, Juumonji Kazuki/Kobayakawa Sena, Kaitani Riku/Kobayakawa Sena, Kakei Shun/Kobayakawa Sena, Kobayakawa Sena/Sakuraba Haruto, Kobayakawa Sena/Shin Seijuurou, Kobayakawa Sena/Yamato Takeru
Kudos: 35





	1. Suzuna's Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys, this was originally posted at FF dot net. Decided to post this story here at AO3 as well. :)

Suzuna has always been curious. Her curiosity just recently peaked upon meeting her absolutely shy friend, Sena. The girl with the long brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes, despite being close to Suzuna, has never spoken to her about how she felt about things, or humans even. Specifically, human sub-species called guys, boys, men-whatever you want to call them.

Sure, Sena's expressions are unquestionably easy to read and it's really quite easy to tell what she's feeling, like how she blushes when she feels shy at Shin's raw and honest compliments or when her brows meet and the corners of her mouth turn into a frown when she's upset when they were about to lose at a football game.

But what Suzuna is really curious about are Sena's thoughts. Her _morbid_ and honest thoughts about all the men around her. You know, the 'wow, he's hot' or 'eww, he's ugly' levels of honesty about the guys she battled on the football field. Which basically boils down to her being curious about who her friend likes, and who doesn't have a chance.

Suzuna is not an idiot. She could tell that a lot of men likes Sena. She could smell it. And she smirks smugly at the thought, making a list in her head.

Apparently (according to Suzuna), there are four (4) types of men surrounding her cute friend. There are: (1) Sena's genuinely good friends, (2) those who are protective and are almost like an older brother to her, (3) those who admire her for her skills and overall awesomeness, and last but not the least, (4) those who are helplessly in-love with her.

She giggles at the thought. 'Being young is nice, eh?' Wait-she's still quite young herself. What a silly girl.

Anyway, Monta, Mizumachi, Koutarou, Unsui, Ishimaru, Panther, Kisaragi (yes, you are reading correctly), Kuroki, Togano, her idiot brother Natsuhiko, and a few more insignificant bunch belong to the first category, according to her obesrvation. They are close with Sena like how Suzuna is, and treat her like how a friend normally would. Obviously, there were no feelings involved. Respect of personal space is still there, though. Suzuna doesn't know what that is, unfortunately.

Hiruma, Musashi, Kurita, Marco, Gaou, Agon (and again, yes, you are reading correctly), Habashira, and Kid belong to the second category. Some of them, like Kurita, Musashi, and Marco are all outright protective of Sena. They always take care of her like she's their daughter whether circumstances asks for it or not. The others not mentioned are more discreet, protecting Sena from the shadows. They are the scary, mafia-dad/brother types. Especially Hiruma and Agon. Suzuna realized then that Sena's so lucky. To have the top scariest people be protective of her? So damn lucky, she'd say. Just who would dare fight Gaou, or Agon, or Hiruma? The answer is painfully obvious: no one. If Suzuna's sure of anything, it's that Sena won't die by getting ambushed or attacked. She'd die of old age.

The third category includes, and are not limited to the following people: Taka, Manabu, Ootawara, Takami, Banba, Komusubi, Chuubou, Torakichi, Achilles, Heracles, Ikari, Harao, and a whole lot of people. Sena has proved to be one of the fastest and strongest running back in Japan-maybe even the world, and it's already a given that she'd gain admiration and respect from formidable people like the ones mentioned above. Need I say more?

Moving on to the most interesting category, Suzuna notices that almost all of the guys listed here are either aces of the strongest football teams in Japan, or just plainly hot, or cute, or charming or good-looking. Suzuna can't help but squeal excitedly at the thought. There's a harem of hot guys that Sena has and she doesn't even know it! Shin, Yamato, Kakei, Riku, Sakuraba, Akaba, Juumonji, and Ikkyu all belong in this category.

If Suzuna is going to be completely honest, she wants the harem route to happen. If she's going to be at least a decent friend and human being, however, she'd regretfully choose one, that's for sure. The only problem is, she can't choose between Shin, Yamato, Kakei, Akaba, and Sakuraba. Why? They're smokin' hot, she'd tell you. And they're all quite the capable men.

Riku is cute and reliable, and Ikkyu is, too. However, Suzuna worries about their descendants having short legs for eternity. Juumonji is reliable, nice and ruggedly handsome as well, but the other guys are on another level, to her, at least.

Mamori had always expressed that she supports Riku, but they both agree that they would support Sena with whoever she chooses, of course. And here's where she got curious about what Sena thinks of them, and began to formulate a plan.

_**To Be Continued.** _


	2. The Executions Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably stop uploading for tonight and continue the next day, if my schedule permits. Thanks for reading guys! I appreciate it. :) Much love!

Suzuna's main mission is to make Sena drink alcohol and get her a little bit drunk, and make her say out loud what she thinks about the guys. The football guys, to be precise. If she gets her to admit who she likes, that would just be an added bonus.

Now, Suzuna's side-quest is to dish out all of the football-players-who-are-in-love-with-Sena's negative sides, and make them feel terrible and question their life decisions. Blame it to her feeling extra evil tonight, and her promising Mamori that no one would get away wound-free if they had the intention to marry Sena.

But of course who would even think she wouldn't whole-heartedly agree? After all, "I'm Sena's best friend!" She brags.

Monta _would_ like to have a word, however. And Mizumachi seems to want to fight them both for the title as well (and Koutarou seems to have gotten fired up at this and wants to join in on the brawl).

"Hey, I'm Sena's best friend, not you! She met me first," Monta objects, standing up.

"Sena's a girl, so it's only natural for me to get the best friend title!" Suzuna taunts back.

"What the hell's with that MAX logic!?" Monta cries.

"Going by each of you two's logic, Mamori-nee or I would fit the description better," Riku interjects. Almost everyone present agrees with him.

"Huh, not _me_!?" Mizumachi asks, truly surprised. "Besides, you haven't spent that much time with her like Anezaki-san."

"That's true, but I visit her almost all the time when we met again, though," Riku states.

Sakuraba somehow feels sad about this, not being able to brag about being close or being able to visit Sena, heck, even Shin got to spend a lot of time with her because of the two's continued jogging sessions in the morning.

Shin's face is unreadable, but he sees no point in joining the argument. He himself spends a lot of time with the runningback, after all.

Yamato, who's amused at what's unfolding, decides to interject. "As her _older brother_ , it's only your duty to check up on her, right?" He says facing left, emphasizing two specific words, making Riku's right eyebrow twitch.

First, Yamato steals the seat he wanted (which was placed directly in front of Sena) and had to settle on a seat next to him and in front of Monta instead. And now, he's stealing his thunder. He wanted to kick the shiny-teeth bastard in the face, honestly.

Koutarou hears none of it and interrupts, "Not smart! I have a better chance at the title more than you do, Mizumachi--since I met her before you and Suzuna did!"

Akaba pops a vein at this, "Koutarou, your voice is not _amabile_ at all. Shut up."

In reality, he just feels jealous of his previous teammate. He has gotten closer to Sena now, making him feel a little distant to her. Juumonji and Ikkyu feels the same way about all of the men in Sena's new team. Both wishing they spent more time with her in the past.

"Ugh, I see you haven't gotten rid of your musical terminology, Akaba," Koutarou says, a sweat dropping off his forehead, confused.

On the other hand, the rest of the football players in the room face palms at Koutarou's logic, including Sena.

"I spent more time with Sena than you did, Koutaroucchi!" Suzuna adds, whispering to Koutarou, who sits beside her.

"Um, why does everyone have to... fight about who my best friend is?" Sena asks quietly, a little worried.

"You are popular now, and they are fighting for the 'Eyeshield 21 of the East's' Best Friend title, pipsqueak," Hiruma suddenly chimes in from behind Sena. He is sitting at the table next to them.

Sena sees Mamori and Kurita smile at her, agreeing with the hell commander, who were both sitting next to him. Musashi, who's beside Kurita looks proud of her.

"Whatever you guys say, I'm the MAX closest to Sena!" Monta says exasperatedly.

Almost immediately, Suzuna gets an idea out of this. It's a good thing he doesn't know about here scheme. "Oh, really? How close?" She asks, leaning in and turning her head to right, looking at Monta directly, with her brows wriggling suggestively. "Like, _that_ close?"

The other guys in the same table's ears perks up at Suzuna's question, who happen to be the same guys who like Sena. They seem to be shooting the wide receiver a deadly look. Sena, who's oblivious of her tablemates' reactions, just sweats a single drop, exasperated.

From the other table, Unsui, Marco, Gaou, Kisaragi (who would be smiling at his demise), and Kid from the other table turns to look at him, too. Hiruma just cackles, while Agon started on stretching his neck, as if ready to attack. Habashira just smirks at him, as if saying, 'you're dead'.

"S-Suzuna..." Sena lightly scolds her friend.

"Do you have a short term memory or something!? Weren't we talking about who Sena's best friend is just now!?" Monta says, defensive.

Noticing how much Suzuna is enjoying the scene, Mizumachi shoots a look around and sees Kakei looking annoyed, just like Yamato, Akaba, and Juumonji. Shin straightens his back. If Mizumachi didn't know any better, he would have mistaken Shin to be ready to execute a deadly tackle. Sakuraba looks even sadder now, or just flat out worried. The two other shorties in the room, Riku and Ikkyu, are looking murderous in particular.

Mizumachi somehow gets it and joins Suzuna. "But you said you were the ' _closest_ ' to Sena. Besides, why worry if you haven't done anything _wrong_ , right?" He says, jokingly and falsely implying something.

"I MAX don't know what you're trying to get at, but whatever! I stand by my point." Monta shouts, determined, sitting back down.

"C-come on, guys. You know what Monta means," Sena interrupts, defending her friend. "And yes, Monta is my best friend. Well, Suzuna, Mamori-nee, and Riku is, too."

Mizumachi and Koutarou pouts at this.

"Eh? What about me!?" Mizumachi cries.

On Suzuna's left, Koutarou was quiet, pouting really hard.

"Stop bothering Sena, Mizumachi," Kakei says, scolding his friend.

"Eh? But Monta was the one who started it," Mizumachi retorts.

"What the-"

"You're making her feel guilty," Kakei adds.

Riku agrees with the taller. Sena does tend to feel guilty about things like that. The rest gets it, too.

"I-It's alright, Kakei-kun," Sena says, smiling timidly. "Well, they are a close friend of mine, Mizumachi-kun, and Koutarou-kun, as well... anyway, let's just change the topic."

"Right, if you say so," Kakei replies, flushing a little.

Riku easily catches his new teammate's expression as he is placed next to him, and gets annoyed all by himself.

Mizumachi, on the other hand, mentally pats Kakei at the back. Scoring points as early as possible is a good thing. He roots for his friend in winning Sena's heart, after all.

And of course, Suzuna can see everything with her own eyes. This is getting interesting; it's time to take it up a notch!

As if on cue, the drinks they all ordered are now being served. Most of them ordered alcoholic drinks like beer or sake, and only Sena got lemonade since she doesn't drink alcohol at all.

Looking to her left and right, Suzuna makes sure not to get seen by anyone switching her drink with Sena, as the brunette sips the straw of her lemonade while talking to Monta. She seems lucky enough that everyone seems to be busy chatting away, until she cranes her neck to look behind her, and discovers that Hiruma had caught her, unfortunately.

Unknown to her, he had no plans of interfering since he is interested enough to see what will happen, judging from his wide grin.

Suzuna then hears Mamori ask her elf bro why he was 'grinning evilly again', to which he replies, "Nothing, I just thought of something fun to do," says Hiruma, grinning his signature evil grin.

Mamori just shrugs and lets him be, once he's set on something, she wouldn't be able to stop him, anyway.

Suzuna sighs, relieved. She can't fail now! She even managed to get the table with all the people she needed there according to her plans. The seating arrangement isn't as how she wanted it to be, but it was good enough, at least.

On a long, fourteen-seater table, Sena places herself on the middle, third seat from the right, to be specific. Suzuna and Monta sat on either side of her, with the skater girl on Sena's left and the wide receiver on her right. Next to Monta, is Mizumachi, and next to him is Juumonji. Koutarou sits beside Suzuna. On the other side of the table, facing Koutarou was: Sakuraba, with Shin, Yamato (who's in front of Sena), Riku, Kakei, and Ikkyu next to him, respectively. On opposite ends of the table is where Akaba and Taka are seated. Akaba is next to Koutarou and Sakuraba, and Taka is next to Juumonji and Ikkyu.

Suzuna carefully directs Sena's straw to the sake. She sighs when she succeeds.

And in less than a second, Sena sips the shot of sake away without her knowing.

"H-huh? The lemonade suddenly tastes w-weird," Sena says quietly.

Suzuna puts her straw back before she even turned to examine her lemonade. "Does it?" She says, pretending to be innocent.

"Y-yes, it does. I-I feel dizzy... Hehehe..." Sena begins to giggle, her face flushed, obviously already so drunk.

And in that moment, some of them knew, that they were all in for a treat.

_**To Be Continued.** _


	3. An Honest Sena is a _______ Sena

Monta and Mizumachi were puzzled as to why their friend is suddenly so dizzy. They heard her say that she was, and began to ask her if she's alright.

"What the heck, Sena, lemonade doesn't have alcohol. Why are you MAX drunk!?" Monta exclaims.

The attention of the people from other tables are now turned to them. Why the heck was she drunk, indeed? They all got curious.

Mizumachi seems to realize what's happening and began to whisper what he knows to Monta.

"That's MAX bad!"

"Shhhh- aren't you curious of what she's going to be like when drunk? This'll be fun," Mizumachi whispers to him again.

"You did this, didn't you!? Not smart!" Koutarou whispers to Suzuna.

Suzuna pays them no heed, as her jaw drops, both amazed and apalled at the same time. It was just one shot of a freaking rice wine! It was a hard shot, though, with stronger alcohol content and all that. But still, one-freaking-shot and in just a second, too! Like she said before, she was only trying to get her a little bit drunk, and naturally, she was expecting to switch their drinks thrice or more. But now it looks like her job has gotten easier; and she's not complaining.

A moment lasted and Suzuna collects herself. She wasn't gonna let this chance pass by, however...

Sena barely squeaks. "I-I need help..."

Sena's face is flushed, like she was when she's having a fever. She turns to Suzuna and holds on to her.

Boys on the same table as her can't help but feel bad for Sena. Clearly, she wasn't a drinker, and being exposed to alcohol so suddenly, must have been a shock to her senses. She looks so vulnerable; poor Sena, indeed.

"Sena, let's go to the washroom!" Suzuna says, worried.

Suddenly, four people stands up.

"I'll carry her."

"I'll go with you."

"I'll do it."

"I'll help you, Suzuna-san."

Kakei, Riku, Yamato, and Sakuraba all said at the same time. The four looks at each others' eyes, as if telling each other to back off.

Akaba just says, " _Fu_ , you're all hopeless. What are you planning on doing, offering on accompanying them to the _women's_ washroom?"

"Yeah, Mamori-senpai and Suzuna should do it," Juumonji agrees.

"I think everyone just wants to help them until they reach the door of the washroom, that's all," Sakuraba explains, making the other three who stood up look at him.

"I agree with Akaba Hayato and Juumonji Kazuki, the three women should go as respect to Kobayakawa Sena's privacy," Shin interjects his opinion.

Hiruma and the rest of Sena's guardians agree.

"They're _oni_ correct," Ikkyu adds, "I want to help Sena-chan, too, but it's not really proper."

Riku, as well as other people who knew him, looks at him as if he grew a pair, "Are you really Hosokawa Ikkyu? Or are you just sick?"

"Yeah, I MAX thought so, too! Usually, he'd be the one suggesting on accompanying a girl _inside_ the washroom!"

"It's really not like him, I was pretty sure he's such a pervert like me!" Mizumachi laughs.

"You're all smart for pointing that out!"

Ikkyu pops a vein at this, "Shut up! I wouldn't do that to Sena-chan!" He exclaims, fuming.

While everyone else are busy arguing and thinking, Hiruma was looking out for Sena. He is also annoyed that the plan Suzuna's executing is looking like it's in shambles right now, "Oi, fucking idiots, stop arguing and just take good care of your fucking tablemate!"

Now, guilt hits Suzuna a little, realizing what she had done. Not that she's reflecting, though. She's still planning to get her schemes done and no one-not even Sena will be able to stop it.

The day to find Sena's groom is tonight, and tonight only! Tournaments, University exams, thesis, graduation, work! This get-together's the only chance!

"Suzuna, let's take Sena to the washroom!" Mamori's suddenly behind her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

All of a sudden, Sena loudly sighs. "I-It's okay, I'm fine now... the spinning stopped..."

"Are you sure, Sena? Do you not feel like throwing up?" Mamori asks, making sure the runningback is really fine now.

Suzuna feels bad for her friend, being dizzy was not a good feeling, but you know, maybe Sena had to at least overcome being drunk over one shot of sake! Or maybe Suzuna just has to stop making excuses.

"N-no, Mamori-nee, thank you," Sena says smiling, face flushed.

But it doesn't matter, at least Sena's fine, and her intoxication level right now is the optimum condition that Suzuna wanted.

She looks and sees that Mamori's back to her seat and Sena's quiet again, her eyes are closed, but she seems to be smiling a little; however, the guys are all clearly still worried about her.

Suzuna's not gonna let this chance pass by. She clears her throat. "Ne, Sena," she says in a loud voice, wanting everyone in the room to hear.

"Many of our friends here are worried about you, they offered to help, so you should say thanks to them!" Suzuna starts, smiling at her friend, rubbing her back.

Everyone in the room's sweat drops off their foreheads, they all can tell that she had something to do with Sena being the way she is right now.

Suddenly, Sena straightens her posture, making her chair let out a creaking sound. This causes everyone to fully focus on the girl. And what they see is that, her red face from before is now reduced to a faint blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were closed, and all the while her smile looked so bright. It's as if she had gone to Nirvana. She was glowing; and if Shin was to put it into words: she looked ethereal.

"It's only natural for a decent person to help anyone, so why do I have to?" Sena says straightly, still smiling with her eyes closed, without a trace of her stuttering habit.

Everyone was stunned at the sudden change of attitude that they are all confused whether she was still drunk or not. Except for Suzuna and Hiruma, of course. They knew better.

"But still, they've been nice to you, right?" Suzuna starts again, getting more excited by the second. "It's only right to thank them, or even do something for them."

Sena opens her eyes, revealing a slightly watery and clouded eyes, which made it clear that she was still drunk without a doubt, after all.

Yamato gets turned on by how she looked (she looked ' _sexually attractive_ ', as he would word it), as well as the rest of fourth category guys. He knows how not to show it, though. Shin and Akaba both showed more restraint and calmness, as well. The rest: Kakei, Ikkyu, Sakuraba, Juumonji and Riku are all turned into a blushing and sweating mess trying to suppress their dirty thoughts.

Sena lazily looked at her lemonade and started to think about what to answer. "But, I don't want to," Sena says, still smiling.

 _'Is this really Sena?'_ They all thought in unison.

"Oh, that's too bad. Mind telling us why?" Suzuna asks excitedly.

"They've been mean to me before, so helping me should just be their guilt driving them to do so, right?" Sena says lazily.

Her "friends" tried to open their mouths, wanting to say something and convince her that it was not case, but they couldn't.

"Aw, Sena. That's probably not true, they really want to help you unconditionally!"

All the boys wanted to thank Suzuna for that.

"Really? Then, okay," Sena says with half-lidded eyes, smiling.

"But you know what, that's not a bad idea, Sena... why don't you do something about them being mean to you?"

They take it back, Suzuna can go eat shit and die.

"But I already did something about it," Sena says thoughtfully.

Each of them wonders what it was that she could have possibly done.

"Ooh, that's juicy. What was it?" Suzuna asks, curious.

"It's simple," Sena, still smiling, says simply. "I beat their sorry asses, at their _favourite sport_."

_**To Be Continued.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist publishing even though I'm pretty busy... If there's a will, there's way indeed. Hope you liked this chapter guys. Please leave review! Thanks.


	4. Hosokawa Ikkyu and Juumonji Kazuki

"I know, rig- e-eh?" Suzuna stutters at the sudden realization.

Did Sena just say what she thought she heard? It was just something a little too extreme for someone like Sena to say.

"That's right, I just gave them what they deserved: a loss. You should have seen the look on their faces. They were upset as if they I killed their pets or something," Sena adds, smiling. "I wanted to laugh like Hiruma-san but that would have been inhumane. Can I please punish them, ne, Suzuna?"

Suzuna and the rest of the football players on the tables grew even more stunned. This wasn't like Sena at all. Not in a million years would Sena say something like 'punish' or even think like that. Or would she?

A few people believed in the day that this would happen.

Hiruma-as he would say it himself-was 'fucking' impressed with the 'fucking pipsqueak'. He had raised her well.

Agon's smirking at the men who he knew were checking her out. Kisaragi thinks it is a beautiful scene that his friend is acting out. Gaou, well, did he ever get stunned because of anything? He was just laughing heartily at his seat.

Meanwhile, Akaba just smiles, finding her answer amusing.

Shin raises his eyebrows, surprised. Sakuraba also looks surprised, and also happy to see another side of Sena.

Yamato smiles as well, and like all of them he was surprised and amused at the same time.

Riku chokes on his drink; while Kakei's face contorted as if he saw a ghost in Sena. He refused to believe that the pure and kind Sena would say those things.

Ikkyu's mouth flew open, however. He was that stunned. Monta, Mizumachi, and Koutarou all did, too. But at least the three had enough power to speak.

"MAX awesome, Sena!"

"Scary! But awesome!"

"Smart!"

"Um, Sena?" Suzuna calls her again. This was unexpected. Sena probably thought Suzuna was being sarcastic about the 'being nice'-part to her, and her reply was proof. Sena being savage was unprecedented. But, hey, this is part of her side-quest isn't it? She's killing two birds with one stone. "Go on, punish them." She smiles.

Sena nods and turns to her first victim, "Mizumachi-kun."

Sena starts, and the guy mentioned was just thrilled a few seconds ago, but upon being called, he is now sweating bullets.

"Remember our freshman year? Telling Deimon to give up because we still had next year, you still haven't apologized for that, have you?" Sena finishes with a scary smile.

Mizumachi's sweat is beginning to drown him. "U-uh, I'm sorry?"

"Is that a question?" Sena asks, a smile permanently plastered on her face. She looked like a 'yandere' in those horror love stories Togano once read before.

All of them turned scared now, and Mizumachi is probably now scarred for life. Hiruma, and the rest of the second category guys were so damned proud of her.

"Please forgive me, Sena-sama!" Mizumachi exclaims, crying.

"That's good enough, I think," Sena says, coaxing her friend, kindly, almost like a mother. "I forgive you, Mizumachi-kun."

Mizumachi regains his usual energy and smiles brightly. He has been blessed by a Goddess.

"Sena, you can skip Monta, Koutaroucchi, and Hounjo-san, okay?" Suzuna sings. _'Since they don't seem to be interested in romancing you.'_

"Okay," Sena sings back.

The three sighs, relieved. The rest of the people not mentioned froze on their spots. They knew that it's their turn to get roasted.

"How about you start with Ikkyu-senpai first?" Suzuna suggests, aiming to catch the cornerback off guard.

"M-me!?" Ikkyu blurts, Suzuna's plan working. "B-but-"

"-Oh come on, Ikkyu-senpai, you are a man, right? Face Sena with guts!" Suzuna smiles brightly, waiting for his deathbed.

Ikkyu really had no choice, anyway. So he just nods in resignation.

"Ikkyu-san, I have a question for you," Sena says with her plastered smile, "Is there anything you want to apologize to me for?"

"E-eh?" Ikkyu asks, not expecting Sena to be so harsh to him.

"I guess there really isn't much bad things you did to me that you need to apologize and grovel before me, hm?" Sena says.

 _'Sena is oni scary.'_ Ikkyu thought.

"But, Sena, there is," Suzuna chimes in, trapping Ikkyu with nowhere to escape to. "When Deimon played against Shinryuuji, he underestimated AND insulted you. He said he was so 'oni disappointed to play with a girl'!" She says, mimicking Ikkyu's voice and mannerisms.

"Oh," Sena says in a deadpan, then smiles at her. "I've never heard of that, thank you Suzuna!"

Hiruma's evil cackling can be heard all throughout the pub.

Ikkyu thought of his parents and the life he had. It was a good life, indeed. But all good things come to an end. And he was ready to die for Sena.

"So, Ikkyu-san," Sena turns her attention to him. "Would you rather say you're a loser in front of all the great football players here, or grovel before me and beg for forgiveness?"

That wasn't fair at all. It was Ikkyu's pride on the line! Mind you, he's one of the most prideful among all the football players in the room. Suzuna then thinks if she had gone too far, opening a can of worms for Ikkyu? Nope, to hell with that. He has to endure this if he wants to prove something!

"I-I..." Ikkyu fumbles with his own words, "I didn't mean it, Sena-chan, so please..."

"Well, look at you, Ikkyu-senpai," Sena smiles at him. "That's no good, you need to kneel."

Everyone once again froze on their spots. Sena is somehow turning into a Hiruma and Agon incarnate, and that is scary as hell.

"Also, Ikkyu-san, you saying 'oni' this, 'oni' that, how cute," Sena adds, "If you were as tall as Sakuraba-san you would have sounded idiotic."

Ikkyu turns white as sheet. That was enough insults from Sena today.

"Alright, I've said what I wanted to say, it's okay now, Ikkyu-san," Sena smiles. "After hearing that, you would die from shame kneeling, wouldn't you?"

Ikkyu regains color, but dies inside once more when Sena pronounces another line.

"Then let him!" Suzuna chimes in, grinning innocently.

"Hmm, but," Sena says, thinking twice, "Isn't that a little too extreme?"

Ikkyu saw a glimmer of hope, but it gets killed easily in a moment.

"I don't think so, Sena. I think senpai deserves it!" Mizumachi chimes in, not wanting to be the only one who gets victimized by Sena.

"Looking down on women is unforgiveable," Yamato adds.

"Woman or not, Sena-kun had already proved by then that she is a capable player," Shin adds as well.

"Eeeh, you really think so, Shin-san?" Sena stretches her words groggily, smiling and turning to Shin, "But I'd feel bad for him. I already wounded his ego, and Ikkyu-san has been nice to me, even though that comment was pretty bad. Plus, he's so cute!"

Sena thinks Ikkyu is so cute? Just kill him, kill him now. Step on the shrimp like he's a cockroach. At least that was some of the men think they want to do.

Suzuna felt like she hit the jackpot, though. Things are going on the right direction. She gets to accomplish her main mission and side-quest altogether! "But Sena, he would be even cuter if you see him kneel before you!"

"You're right, I guess," Sena says excitedly. "But that can wait!"

Ikkyu, the master of pretending to be calm around a girl when deep inside of him he's feeling all giddy like a teenage girl, is on the verge of nosebleeding from all the sudden verbal blows Sena's (and Suzuna, indirectly) forcing on his face.

"Let me just add that he's cool when he's serious, too! Also, his rivalry with Monta and Sakuraba-san is amazing," Sena adds. She pauses for a second then says, "The other downside is that he's obssessed with girls; probably because he hangs out with Agon-san too much. Oh, and the arrogance rubbed off of him, too."

Agon 'tche'-ed on the background. Ikkyu's kind of surprised and disappointed in himself with what Sena said about him in the last bit. Even though he did not think it was possible for Sena to think like that, since he had always seen her as a pure girl with a pure heart, who never saw the wrong in other people. But then again, all of what she said was true, which is why he's disappointed in himself.

Yamato nods enthusiastically, agreeing with Sena. It's great to have the chance to see the apple of his eye herself eliminate his rivals one-by-one.

"I'm sorry for troubling you with my habit, my _oni_ arrogance and o-obsession with girls, Sena-chan," Ikkyu suddenly kneels in front of her (on top of the table, giving Yamato a nice view of his behind as if to say "fuck off" to him), making everyone's eyes widen in surprise. He really did it, the shrimp. Yamato can't help but frown.

Ikkyu knows himself more than anyone. Even if people only see him as a girl-obsessed shrimp, who'd think of any girls as cute and would willingly just date anyone, it wasn't all that true. Only when Sena came to his life, that is. He's only obses- ahem- he means he only likes and think of Sena as the cutest and most badass girl ever. Pushing Agon-san to the ground and completely obliterating his undefeated team, the Shinryuuji Nagas, more than once? Damn. It was true love.

"Ikkyu-san, please raise your head," Sena says smiling, "I'll forgive you, too."

"I-I love you, too," Ikkyu murmurs in an inaudible voice which Sena missed; removing himself from the tabletop.

Suzuna and the other seven boys heard it clearly, and that is where they all tell themselves that it's time to step it up with the taunting, the harshness, and the extremity.

Riku was the first to react differently. "L-let's stop all this, alright? We shouldn't take advantage of Sena."

"Oh come on, Riku-nii, don't be such a goody-two-shoes! You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Suzuna says, waving a hand to say that his suggestion is silly.

Riku scoffs, "As if I'd _enjoy_ Sena insulting these guys and then saying nice things about them right after!"

"You'll get your turn, trust me," Suzuna says, waving him off, getting another scoff from Riku. "Alright, let's move on, shall we? Sena, I'll leave it to you to choose who's next."

Juumonji's feeling relaxed, assuming that Sena wouldn't even look his way (which secretly pains him) and see first the tall fellow sitting next to Ikkyu, who's also her new teammate in Enma.

For some reason, when he looks at Sena to see who she's going to choose, she was already looking at him, smiling.

Suzuna notices and says, "Monji, eh? Alright, fire on Sena!"

Once more, he looks at Sena. The girl looks away, and says in a deadpan, "I got nothing."

Juumonji's left eye twitches at this.

"You got nothing? Erm, really?" Monta interjects, "I was MAX sure that you have a lot to say to Juumonji!"

Mizumachi nods furiously, "Yeah, didn't he used to bul-"

The tall blonde earns a jab at the rib by the scar-faced guy next to him.

"Juumonji-kun is a former teammate, and he had always made way for me to run past and beat my enemies," Sena replies, yawning. "Overall, he's pretty nice, after he stopped bullying me, that is."

And Sena just drops the bomb without hesitation, to Juumonji's dismay.

The rest of the people in the table gave him a disapproving look.

"You bullied Sena," Riku exclaims, standing up and pointing a finger at Juumonji, then turns to Sena, "And you just let him!? And more importantly, why didn't you tell me!?"

"Forgot," Sena shrugs with half-lidden eyes, still smiling as if dope.

Riku's just left dumbfounded, with his mouth slightly hanging open. Normally, Sena would have apologized and adorably make up an excuse just for him to calm down, but she just shrugged.

"Sit down, Riku-nii," Suzuna takes Riku out of his trance, "I guess Sena just doesn't care enough to be mad at Monji, you should be happy!"

Riku calms down, and sinks down to his seat, "That wasn't the problem."

"I know, I know. I was just trying to calm you down," Suzuna says.

Juumonji might not show it, but he winces internally at Suzuna's words. He already had a huge crush on Sena even back when he was bullying her, and it only grew as time went by. She is amazing, with her run and her guts and reserve.

He admired her, and knowing that she did not care about him hurts a little.

"Juumonji-kun," Sena calls, "I forgive but not forget, remember that."

_**To Be Continued.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for Chapter 4. Thanks again for reading, hope you liked it!


	5. Akaba Hayato and?

Juumonji's face morphed into a look of surprise; he had always thought that he wouldn't even be of significance to Sena.

But the girl just acknowledged him. As much as he would loathe to admit it, he actually feels giddy right now. He mentally thanks her for that and wants to actually do it in person, but worries that she'd be weirded out by it; because like how Sena is being an honest and savage drunk right now, it wouldn't be like him at all.

So Juumonji settles for a simple, "R-right," which he unfortunately says with a stutter.

"Alright, Monji, your turn's over," Suzuna interrupts, to Juumonji's dismay. "Who wants to go next?"

She says as if someone would actually want to volunteer.

When Suzuna notices that no one actually wants to go next, she decides to go with the initial approach. "Sena, go ahead and choose the next person."

"Can't _you_ do that for me, Suzuna?" Sena smiles innocently with half-lidded eyes at her scheming friend, and yawns, "I'm getting kind of sleepy."

Already? Sounds bad. Suzuna can't let Sena just sleep right now. They're not even halfway done through her plan yet!

"Kobayakawa, sit up straight so you won't feel any more nauseous than you do right now," Shin advices the girl, concerned about her well-being.

Sena, despite being in a daze, does exactly as Shin says due to her high respect for him, "Thank you, Shin-san," she smiles, looking him in the eye.

Shin returns the gaze and nods at her, as if to say, "you're welcome." Everyone could swear that he smiled a little at her, too.

They all know how much the two respect each other as true rivals, and no one questions anything about it. It was a norm; Shin is one of the best players in the country, and Sena, of course, is one of the fastest runningback Japan has to offer.

Riku can respect that, at least. Because he knows that Shin is an honorable person who wouldn't do something inappropriate to Sena. In case he does, though, he wouldn't hesitate to do what's necessary (take a good guess what it is he'll do).

Even Kakei, Akaba, and most especially, Sakuraba, understands. Ikkyu doesn't really care much about Shin, and so does Juumonji, but they're at least supportive of Sena.

On the other hand, Yamato couldn't accept their rival-relationship. It should be _him_ and Sena; the Eyeshield 21 couple! Err, rivals. But then again, Yamato has a talent for deception, and always shows a bright smile as if he's totally okay with it.

Yamato clears his throat, intentionally trying to end Shin's moment with Sena, "How about I volunteer, then?"

"Don't even think about it," Riku cuts and warns with a menacing glare.

Yamato shrugs, "Sena doesn't want to choose, and Suzuna asked who wants to go next earlier, so I just volunteered."

"Anyone _but you_ can volunteer," Riku spits.

"Great, you two!" Suzuna cuts in, smiling and sarcastic, "For the nth time, anyone else other than Yamato-chin who wants to volunteer?"

"Hey," Yamato pouts.

Riku smirks victoriously, arms crossed.

While everyone was busy wondering who would be brave enough to raise his hand to become the next guinea pig (except for Yamato who wants to volunteer but gets jobbed, and Riku who's not so happy about the whole idea), a certain redhead suddenly stands up.

Suzuna's the first to whip her head to that madman's direction.

It was Akaba, indeed.

"Alright, brave subject, you sure you're ready for this?" Suzuna asks smugly.

" _Fuu_ , why else would I volunteer if I'm not?" Akaba strikes back, "Besides, I'd be more than happy to hear Sena's _composition_ about me."

Kotarou's eyebrows were the first to twitch in annoyance, wondering when his previous teammate would ever get tired of using those random and stupid musical references.

" _Heh_ , so you want to hear what I think about you, Akaba-san," Sena interjects, startling everyone, especially Akaba himself.

"Of course," the redhead still replies, looking unfazed.

Sena then continues without care, "On the beginning of our first match, I really thought Akaba-san was the real Eyeshield 21. He had this very special aura, and his red hair and eyes are very intimidating, too."

The rest can't help but agree.

Kakei eyes Akaba, who's now trying to crouch back to his seat, remembering how he almost believed that the redhead was the one he battled with back at Notre Dame.

"Redhead characters from manga are very cool, you know," Sena adds, making everyone look at her, "Kinda like Akashi Seijuurou from _Kuroko no Basuke_ and Akabane Karma from _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu_. They're almost _always_ most of the readers' favorite, as I do, most of the time."

Why is Sena saying nothing but praises for him? 'Does that mean Akaba is Sena's favorite as well?' is literally what everyone's thinking right now.

But it's not like it's farfetched, though. After all, Akaba's a good-looking fellow, and he's not half-bad at playing football. Which is an understatement, by the way.

Somehow, Kakei feels a little disgruntled by the chances of the redhead being Sena's favourite true. He really hopes not, as much as everyone else does.

Akaba stares at Sena, waiting for what else she had to say about him, and as much as he tries to hide it, he's happy Sena likes his red hair.

Akaba didn't really care much about girls. Music and football is where his world revolved around before, but unlike Shin Seijuro, whose world revolved around only training and football (and Sena), he had at least a bit of knowledge about socializing and girls.

That being said, though, all he really knew about girls is that a lot of them had hobbies he wouldn't give a second thought about, and that a lot of them would stick around to fangirl at him, not because of his music, but because of him; the frontman himself.

But Sena's different. She played a male-dominated sport, which she genuinely liked, and she never claimed to like something because she fancied the people who liked doing it, as well. He liked that about her.

Akaba realized that the Deimon's secretary was the small football player naming 'himself' Eyeshield 21, which was already amazing on its own, but she even won their match. And that's when he realized that she's just too amazing.

Too amazing to let go and be seen with another man on her side. And he decided to act.

"Okay, Sena, so Akaba-chin is awesome, isn't he?" Suzuna replies, smiling ear to ear, almost sinister, "Is there anything else you'd like to say, though; something _negative_ , perhaps?"

Akaba didn't notice himself holding back his breath. Just what does Sena think of him, exactly?

"Yeah, sure. Well, do you know why I doubted Akaba-san is the real deal?" Sena asks.

"Why?" Most of them asked in unison.

"Redheads on shounen manga always have this certain quirk. Akashi has his superiority and victory complex, while Karma has a tendency to be extremely violent," Sena explains, smiling with half-lidded eyes, "Meanwhile, Akaba-san has his addiction to electric guitars and his infamously idiotic musical references."

" _Finally_ , someone else has said it!" Koutarou shouts in the background, sighing.

"Kekeke... I've _always_ been vocal about it if you'd only clean your ears regularly, fucking haircomb!" Hiruma adds in the background as well.

"And then I thought, 'it's way too early in the game for the final boss to show up'; plus, the final boss couldn't possibly be this eccentric and idiotic! So going by that logic, he could never be the real deal," Sena continues with a deadpan.

Among all other, Hiruma, Monta, Mizumachi, and of course, Koutarou, can be heard laughing out loud because of Sena's comment.

"Imagine how giddy I was after I've _beaten_ him," Sena adds, her lips are formed into a smile, but her eyes were darkened, looking way too much like a _yandere_.

It's ironic how the rivals are all feeling sorry for the redhead, Sena never made that face before. That says something.

Akaba, on the other hand, needed time to recover from realizing that Sena thought his love for music was, as she herself worded it, _idiotic_.

So much for comparing her to girls who fancied him.

Still, he didn't think he'd ever give up on her because of this. If anything, he felt more driven to make her like music. _His_ music, to be precise.

"I agree!" Suzuna hurriedly exclaims, "Alright, next!" She adds, without a care for Akaba's feelings.

 _Akaba-chin is cool, but his musical references? Not so much_. But still, Suzuna couldn't ignore the fact that Sena even tried referencing other manga that she read and even tried to describe their characterization. Only Akaba was able to do that, so far.

But still, time's running out, and there are still five more guys to torture! Better get going as soon as possible.

"Okay, next person for _trial_ , anyone?" Suzuna asks swiftly, looking around for possible volunteers.

After a mildly long pregnant pause, someone raises his hand.

And the person anyone would least expect to volunteer, volunteers.

Sakuraba Haruto. The number one _ikemen_ of the group.

With his looks alone, he has a high chance of winning her friend's heart. Though Suzuna still has to find out if Sena actually would admit that she finds him good-looking.

"Sakuraba-san, I never thought you'd actually be curious about what I think of you. It's surprising!" Sena says smiling, a little too excitedly, at that.

Sakuraba flushes a little, finding Sena's excited reaction too cute.

"Y-yes, of course I do," Sakuraba replies bashfully. "I mean, you inspired me."

Sena and Suzuna were a little awestruck by the shy cutie's honesty. Never in their lives did they think that this guy would do something such as compliment a girl.

Ironically, all high school girls who had the time to waste swarmed him whenever they can, but instead of it making him confident, it only made the guy much shyer than he already was.

And ironically, the shy cutie was the first to actually start and make a move towards a scary version of Sena.

 _This tall ex-idol is getting ahead of himself_ , Riku thinks, angry, and stands up before the tall receiver gets to say anything more to brainwash Sena.

As if by instinct, Ikkyu stands up as well; feeling his fellow short-legged player's anguish toward the situation. "Shut up, Kaitani. I want to hear what _he_ has to say, as a fellow receiver."

Riku's taken aback, not sure if it's because if the older guy's stupid logic, or sudden interruption. But it did work on getting him to back down.

"Yeah, I want to MAX hear what Sakuraba-senpai has to say, too!" Monta adds, making Riku's sweat drop.

"No need to be so cautious, right, Riku- _nii_?" Yamato adds nonchalantly, showing his signature bright smile, obviously mocking the white-haired boy.

 _This freaking shiny-teeth bastard_ , Riku thinks with gritted teeth, but remains calm outside.

"T-that _doesn't_ flatter me at all," suddenly, Sena was blushing and looking as if she's annoyed. "Just so we're clear."

Sakuraba was dumbfounded again, but finds Sena's reaction so familiar, and endearing. It was like one of those _light novel_ characters he used to read. He tries to recall it and...

"Oh come on," Toganou interrupts, scowling, "Don't freakin' pull a _tsundere,_ I freakin' hate 'em!"

"Then you'd probably hate Hiruma and Agon more, I'd say," Marco adds, chuckling.

Mamori, Musashi, Kid, and Unsui can't help but agree.

"Anyway, Sakuraba-san, you c-can't fool me," Sena adds, blushing, embracing her inner _tsundere_ like a pro. "Just because you're cute, good-looking, hot, and handsome, d-don't be so full of it."

Damn, that was so cute. Even Toganou has to agree.

Sakuraba is happy and proud, that he made Sena react this way like no one can. At least no one other than him yet, he thinks. Being the first one to be able to do so is one thing to be proud of already, anyway.

Sakuraba smiles sincerely, and sheepishly puts a hand on his nape, "No worries, Sena-chan, I will keep that in mind."

"Sakuraba-san, you i-idiot!" Sena replies covering her face. "You're a l-lame at receving and your height is so stupid!"

Riku and Kakei chokes on their drinks.

Toganou's, and even Agon's, sunglasses cracked. They hated _tsunderes. The irony._

 _Ah, that was refreshing_. Everyone else belonging on the first to third category thought. Also Yamato and Juumonji.

Meanwhile, Hiruma started taking pictures of Sena for his blackmail material, and Mamori, Musashi and Kurita just drops a sweats at this.

Ikkyu, blushes hard at Sena's cuteness. Riku is still choking on his drink.

Shin was confused; just what did Sakuraba do for Sena to be so angry at him?

Suzuna is sighing, thinking of how much of an enjoyment this is for Sakuraba; should he be punished more? She thinks.

She looks at the guy and and sees that he looks a little bit conflicted. _I guess that's enough shock and torture for this guy._

Little did she know that Sakuraba's a masochist.

And that he liked _tsunderes_. A lot.

This was a good, good day for Sakuraba, indeed.

_**To Be Continued.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for uploading this jusy now, I had actually forgotten... But I hope you still enjoyed this!


	6. Kakei Shun and Kaitani Riku

"Kakei-kun," Sena pronounces.

Mentioned guy started to get more nervous than he ever had before. It was his time to get judged. "Y-yes, Sena?"

Riku still doesn't like how the tall man with aquamarine eyes calls her with no honorifics at all. It was fine with Monta. He's Sena's close friend, or best friend, even (arguable). But with other guys like Kakei? It just doesn't sit well with him. The guy clearly has other motives than just being there as her teammate or friend.

His thoughts gets distracted, as the apple of his (and the others') eyes started to speak.

"I felt so insecure about myself when you told me that I was nothing like the real Eyeshield 21, you know," Sena says in an child-like voice, pouting. "You kept calling me small, fake, and all that."

A lot of people in the room swallowed hard, including Riku.

"I-I was wrong, Sena," Kakei says without hesitation. "You already proved me wrong with that last play, didn't you? We even exchanged h-humble praises to each oth-"

"-Well, it's not like it was that bad, right? But still, it hurt me a lot," Sena interjects. "For me to completely forgive you, you gotta raise your right hand and repeat after me, okay?"

"Bu-"

"-I wasn't _asking,"_ Sena interrupts Kakei, scaring everyone.

"O-okay."

Sena smiles sweetly at Kakei to which he slightly flushes. Then she raises her right hand.

"Here it goes, then," Sena begins, "I, KAKEI SHUN..."

"I-I, Kakei Shun..."

"ONE OF THE HOTTEST, SMOULDERING, LINEBACKERS IN JAPAN..."

Kakei blushed harder, absolutely embarrassed. He was happy that Sena thought of him that way, but it was too much for him to handle.

Everyone chokes hard on their saliva, and Riku swears he'd die any moment now. Hiruma and Mizumachi are just laughing their asses off enjoying Kakei's and everyone else's reaction.

"Kakei-kun?" Sena calls on the tall boy.

Kakei collects his cool for his own good, or else drunk Sena's not gonna show him mercy.

Shaking, he repeats, "O-one of the... h-hottest... s-smouldering... linebackers of J-Japan..."

"SWEAR LOYALTY TO..."

"S-swear loyalty to..."

At this point, everyone's leaning in, patiently anticipating what will come out of Sena's little mouth next.

"...SENA-NYAN, THE SMOL-EST AND THE CUTEST RUNNINGBACK EVER."

Kakei blows a fuse.

"S-SENA!?" The whole room was ringing with her name. Mamori and Suzuna's voice tops the crowd's cries.

"Huh?" Sena tilts her head. "Kakei-kun, don't tell me you can't do it?"

Kakei opens his mouth, but the words wouldn't come out. He looks at Sena and remembers how much he admires and respects her. So gathering his courage and trying once more, he repeats after her, "S-Sena-nyan, the s-smol-est and the c-cutest runningback ever."

"Hmm, you could sound a little more convincing than that, but, oh well," Sena says, putting an index finger on the side of her lips, thoughtful. "I forgive you, Kakei-kun."

"Sena, but Kake-chin was so arrogant to you, wasn't he? I remember everything perfectly," Suzuna adds, not letting Kakei off the hook.

Sena thinks again, and then speaks, "He already apologized, so it's okay now, Suzuna."

"Eh? But why?" Suzuna presses on, smirking. She can't let him off yet. Kakei must swim, otherwise he'll drown.

"Because I can't stay that mad at him for long. We're both teammates and blockmates, aren't we?" Sena states.

Suzuna gives props to Kakei for following Sena on the same university and for picking the same degree to pursue, although it could be argued that he went because his closest friend Mizumachi was going to Enma, and that he really just had the same aspirations and interests as Sena. But still, no one could have predicted that he would actually go for it, or even have the guts to do so. But those're plus points to Kakei, for sure.

"Besides, Kakei-kun is nice, proper, polite, and his eyes are so deep like the sea, I could almost drown in them," Sena straightly says. Almost like a deadpan.

Suzuna squeals inside her head, even she couldn't handle drunk Sena's honesty.

From what she just heard, though, she can safely assume that Kakei has a huge chance.

If Suzuna couldn't handle it, just imagine how Kakei feels.

Kakei felt so many things all at once, that he felt like passing out. He covers his face with a hand attempting to save himself. But to give everyone a clue: he felt like asking Sena to be his girlfriend right then and there.

He had always thought she was nice and cute from when she delivered cleats at Kyoshin back then (which to his dismay was one of Hiruma's schemes), but he started to really admire her and feel something for her when it was revealed that she was indeed Eyeshield 21. It helped that she beat his ass, too-our Kakei discovered a hidden fetish then, and we should all congratulate him for his newfound interest.

But the aquamarine-eyed male also thought about Sena being intoxicated at the moment, and how her answer wouldn't be valid just for that mere fact. It was an underhanded method, and would count as nothing less than him taking advantage of the situation. He would not accept winning her over with that method, either.

While he was thinking about some deep stuff, the other candidates for Sena's Groom title are thrown in for a loop, because a dark horse just appeared out of nowhere; and they can't let their guards down any more.

Just as everyone are all in trances of their own, someone slams their hands on the table.

"Alright, it's Riku-nii's turn!" Suzuna sings a little too cheerfully. Like Kid would always say, nothing goes well for sure, and Riku's definitely anticipating for that to happen.

"Riku's turn, yay!" Sena celebrates, as if waiting for this moment to come. "Well, Riku, you are so prideful sometimes that it annoys me a lot. And you're too strict sometimes that I feel like choking you to death so you'd know what it feels like..." She whines without energy.

Riku's eyes widen comically, "Sena, I just care about you. You know that right?"

"Hmph," Sena says, acting like a brat. A brat with no energy that is.

Riku chuckles at her childishness. She's so cute that he almost reached in to pinch her cheeks.

Suzuna can feel that their connection is absolutely strong. Does any other guy even have a chance here? Little did she know that all the other guys can feel it as well. He'd be a tough opponent, indeed.

"But Riku always takes care of me," Sena starts reminiscing. "When we first fought head-to-head at the High School tournament, he gave me lots of advice, even if he kept insisting that we were opponents back then." She giggles.

Riku rubs his nape, remembering how he wanted to slap his own face for not being able to restrain himself from looking after her even though they were-in his own words back then-enemies.

"He was the one who encouraged me to remove my eyeshield and reveal my identity since I was no longer a fake, and a real athlete," Sena says thoughtfully.

"Wow, good job Riku-nii!" Monta exclaims. "I can see why Sena's MAX attached to you now."

"Then does he have a chance to become more than just an older brother, Sena?" Suzuna asks, smiling.

"Whoa there sis, this is escalating max fast," Montas interrupts, and almost every one agrees with him. But Suzuna didn't care, and Sena, well...

Sena looks at her as if she was thinking hard. Suzuna takes this as her being confused, considering how oblivious her friend is, it was the only asnwer. No, scratch that. After what she have witnessed earlier, it could be plausible that she wouldn't be so dense, would she?

But just to be sure, she asks, "You know, like, be your boyf-"

"I know," Sena interrupts her from finishing. At this point everyone's eyes widened comically in each of their baffled minds. Sena knows? The supposed oblivious Sena understands? What a great revelation, indeed.

Many people were amused to say in the least. Hiruma was especially amused of the running back, and him shooting bullets in the air while cackling was evidence.

"I haven't really given thought about having a relationship before," Sena starts again, and looks at Riku, deliberating. Riku is now praying that her opinion of him is different now. "But if it's Riku, I guess it's not a problem. He always saves me. To be frank, I can't imagine life without him," Sena confesses and smiles at him lazily. It was true, technically, she became who she is right now because of him.

Riku remained calm outside, but inside, he imagines himself partying, and already imagining how their wedding would be like.

The rest of the men grew wary of the white-haired runningback, looking at him-once again sizing up one of the strongest contenders for Sena's heart.

"But hey, childhood friends _never_ win," Yamato says, in attempt to put Riku's spirits down.

But Riku was hard to agitate (though he really wants to kick the taller man on the face), and looking as calm as ever, he says, "If Sena and I work hard, we'll be unbreakable. Let's face it, we have an absolutely strong bond that any of you would only have a snowball's chance in hell of having."

Yamato just got sacked.

The rest, who were competing over Sena, were threatened by the fact.

"That's my, and Sena's, Rikkun! I'll root for you forever! RIKU X SENA FOR THE WIN!" Mamori exclaims from another table, clearly already drunk. Kurita, Musashi, and surprisingly not surprising-Hiruma, seems to be assisting her. She'd be fine.

"But still, we're both _shorties,"_ Sena says. "We can't be together."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The room was silent for almost like a minute.

"Um, why can't you two shorties work out, again?" Mizumachi breaks the silence, forehead creased.

"Just to be clear, _nobody_ said we can't work," Riku says, slightly annoyed at the tall blonde's implication.

Without energy, Sena breathes out. "Because our children will be bullied, then our grandchildren, our grandchildren's grandchildren and so forth."

Suzuna's not sure if what's more shocking. The fact that Sena just called someone a little bit taller than her a shorty, or the fact that she's planning ahead than the schemer herself.

Wait, not really, she already thought that out as well, and agreed with Sena.

Riku's usually a chill guy. A really cool guy-also hard to taunt; but when it comes to Sena, sometimes he just loses it. "C-can I say something?"

Sena turns her head to the boy, "Okay?"

"Our future children could be fastest runner ever, and could inherit my brave genes, you know. It could work," Riku convinces her.

"Hmm, not a bad idea, Riku-nii!" Suzuna says.

"Right," Sena looks up, contemplating.

Yamato then interrupts, "With that logic, then Sena could just have my children instead; as I'm not only a fast runner, but also not a shorty."

"You could say the same thing about me," Shin adds.

Riku's vein pops out of annoyance, "I'm faster than both of you!"

"Still short," Everyone says in chorus.

"Hmmm, I can consider that suggestion, Riku," Sena says.

Yamato's jaw drops in defeat and Shin's eyebrows furrows.

Riku smirks at all of them, giving them the _'see?'_ look.

"How about we discuss Sena's marriage prospects right now?" Suzuna suggests.

The room suddenly turns cold as Sena's protectors grew visibly menacing upon hearing this.

Marco starts coughing, Hiruma and Kid started loading their guns, Agon cracks his knuckles, Musashi and Kurita straightens their backs, Gaou and Habashira started flexing. They're acting more like Sena's dad than Sena's dad himself, don't they.

"Kekeke," Hiruma cackles evilly, "Just remember that any fucker who wants to be with her, has to go through me, first!"

"And whoever breaks her heart should be ready to face the consquences, I'd say." Marco adds.

"No one would dare," Kid says, "At least anyone who knows who we are, and what we _can_ do."

Gaou laughs heartily, "At least I'd enjoy breaking their bones and chewing their meats for breakfast!"

"You won't be able to eat them when they're already _dead,"_ Agon further adds, showing them his signature scary expression.

The boys in the room started sweating.

It was scary enough to be on the same room as them. And now that they're even threatening people, it's just downright terrifying.

_Screw Suzuna for starting this shitshow._

**_To be continued._ **


	7. Yamato Takeru and Shin Seijuurou

"Wait, weren't we already doing that?" Monta asks.

"Doing what? Dying?" Mizumachi questions, confused.

"Noooo!" Monta shakes his head violently, "Talking about Sena's marriage prospects!"

The words ' _Sena's Marriage Prospects_ ' didn't sit right with Sena's protectors the first time, and hearing it again from Monta, they immediately whipped their heads to the boy and threw him each of their renowned dirty looks. Monta notes that Agon's face looks ominous, and that Hiruma's assembling his gun, to which he began furiously sweating to.

"We were!?" Mizumachi asks, truly surprised.

"Uhm, no! _Not smart_ , Monta," Koutarou interrupts, "We were asking Sena to judge the- _begrudgingly_ \- most eligible guys among us."

Monta face palms, still a little nervous about his current situation, "I might be a MAX idiot," He stands up and slams his hands at the table, making everyone else look at him, "But even an idiot could tell that what has been happening for a while now is basically the same thing as us talking about Sena's marriage prospects!"

Kid's face darkens more at hearing the magic words, and Hiruma's guns are almost ready to be fired. Gaou's laughing now, but people can tell that he's hiding something. Agon shows Monta his teeth, as if ready to bite his head off.

"I thought we were just trying to brutally roast them?" Mizumachi scratches his chin, looking as if he was thinking deeply.

"We were!?" Koutarou asks, bewildered.

"Enough blabbering!" Exclaims Suzuna, Deep inside she's just being smug and feeling sorry for the people who are unaware of her master plan.

But what she didn't know is that, Yamato is actually aware of what she's trying to do. He's just hiding behind his innocent smile, thinking that this is his chance to finally mark his territory. And hell, he's not going to let it slip.

Unlike most guys who had to go through the realization and acceptance process for their ' _indescribable feelings_ ' for Sena, Yamato didn't have to. He was already experienced in the ' _love_ ' department, and he already knew that he had fallen in love with her the moment he was down on the field, looking at her small frame which ever so slighty and subtly showing him that she was, indeed, the winner.

At the same time, he knew exactly what he wanted to do and how to act upon it. It would've made it easier for him to finally make a move, but there were a few obstacles.

Among all others, the most notable obstacles were the Kongo twins, Marco, Kid, Gaou, and freaking Hiruma-who all claim to be Sena's 4th to 9th legal guardians (1st and 2nd being her parents, and there's an unwritten rule that 3rd place belongs Mamori).

Yamato knew from the get go that it would be extremely hard for him to gain their favor. He could say the same about his other competitors, well, _except for one_. Like... Riku.

Yamato's pretty sure that Unsui hinted sometime ago that the shorty ' _deserves_ ' to be with Sena. He mentally rolls his eyes at the memory.

Now, people might be wondering what went wrong between Riku and Yamato.

The thing is, unlike Yamato, the white- haired dude already knew that he loved Sena when they were still little kids; it just so happened that he has zero experience with girls (since he vowed not to ever replace Sena). It's the main reason why he couldn't take the opportunity to ask her out. That, and he was scared to risk their friendship and closeness, too.

Basically, Yamato and Riku are the exact opposites-which is the reason these two hate each other so much.

"Okay, so the next person has to be Yama," Suzuna cheerfully turns to stud, "Well, you must be giddy, huh?"

Yamato smiles brightly at her, "Of course."

This is the moment Riku is dreading. The shiny-teeth bastard's obviously trying to get Sena's attention and he's not letting him have his way.

So Riku faces Sena, blurting out whatever first came to mind, "Yamato-san thought he was all that great, didn't he?"

Suzuna was a little bit surprised by Riku- who seem to be losing his cool, which she never thought would happen. She smiles smugly.

"Uh-huh," Sena drunkenly nods, a bit taken aback by the sudden question, "Yamato-san, I hope you didn't take it lightly. Your _very first loss from me_ , I mean," she says.

Again, Sena's guardians were celebrating at the back. Some are woo-ing, some are just smirking, feeling proud.

"Of course. I took it way too heavily, if you wanted to know," Yamato says.

"Really? Great, because all this time I'm really just waiting to see you cry," Sena says, to which Yamato finally reacts.

"Sorry, you are?" He asks, amused, "But, why?"

"Well, we literally just slapped you in the face how we're able to ' _steal points from you_ ' and eventually won the Christmas Bowl," Sena deadpanned. "So please, just cry."

"I raised that fucking kid!" Hiruma shouts, firing shots in the air. Mamori can be seen fistbumping with Kurita.

Yamato's eyes widen a little, just enough so that a few observant people notices, "As much as I want to grant your wish, I couldn't cry, Sena."

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like crying right now."

"But why?"

"Because there's nothing to cry about at the moment," Yamato shrugs.

"You know, you could act for Sena," Riku interrupts, "After all, you could pass as one, right?"

Yamato's eye twitches irritably, but still flashes a charming smile, "How about no?"

"Wha- you can't even do that for me," Sena huffs, "I knew Shin-san is a much better role model and training partner than you!"

Sakuraba visibly winced, still regretting the fact that he didn't ask her to be her training partner first before his friend Shin did.

Riku's a little bit conflicted at the current scene. On one hand, as deserved, Yamato's getting brought down a few notches by Sena herself. On the other hand, it seems that Shin is pulling ahead without even trying- with Sena being the one to bring up his name.

Yamato whips his head to face Sena, "You didn't just go there, Sena,"

"I just did."

"Yeah, you show that trash, fucking kiddo," Agon shouts, smirking.

"You're so full of surprises," Yamato's honestly taken aback (ignoring Agon's comment), and realizes again just how Sena amazes him, "Just one of the many reasons why I like you."

About that last line, though. You can be sure that he means it, but it's also clear that he said it to piss off all the others.

By that time, Shin's already wearing a dark expression and is ready to tackle the original Eyeshield.

Ikkyu and Juumonji are glaring intensely at him. And Riku, well, it's obvious by his face that he wants him dead already. Same with the gangster dads and bros of Sena.

Sena shrugs drunkenly, "I know. I'm amazing like that."

Most of the people in the room are just stunned, including Suzuna. Inside her head, she was squealing ecstatically, though.

For the nth time, the Sena Protector Squad are celebrating yet another achievement of the brown haired football champ.

"Sena, I know you admire him- but didn't Shin once told you that your body is underdeveloped?" The dark-haired prankstress chimes in, trying to make the situation a bit bad for Shin.

But it didn't work, "Yeah, but I think Shin-san means well. He said it to encourage me to train harder," says the brown-haired girl.

"...Right." Suzuna digs some more, trying to move to another topic, "He was also pretty harsh to you on your last battle. I mean, he doubted you. You even said you could see in his eyes that you were a disappointment- before you showed him he was wrong, of course."

"Yeah, I did tell you that, huh," Sena says thoughtfully, "But he didn't really say that to me outright so I dunno if that's what he was really thinking."

Suzuna fails again. Yamato is starting to feel anxious now.

"He's not good with technology. You literally can't communicate outside of talking face to face," Akaba adds, adjusting his sunglasses.

"I think it's admirable how Shin-san's not attached to the Internet or technology, like most people these days," Sena says, "Besides, we don't have to communicate _all_ the time."

"But he has no idea what memes are Sena!" Mizumachi says, "And _you live for memes_!"

Sena sweats a little, as if guilty, "W-what are you talking about, I don't even like memes."

"Liar!"

"Sena, you... You don't have anything negative to say about Shin?" Kakei asks after staying silent for so long, a bit appalled at what's unfolding. _Shin can't possibly be the one Sena likes romantically,_ _right?_ Sakuraba gulps nervously, too.

"No, I don't think so," Sena says, twirling her hair.

Kakei was extra weary now. And so were the others.

"Oh god no, please no!" Ikkyu mutters under his breath, shaking his head violently.

Riku's annoyed by the older chibi, whose confidence is already being taken over. He swears he won't easily give up like the Vegeta-looking idiot.

Now Yamato's getting irritated about how things are turning out, which he of course hides with a charming smile. He's still not fully accepting the fact that Sena admires Shin more than himself. He is the original Eyeshield 21, and they shared the same title. Plus, he and Teikoku were undefeated (until her and Deimon of course), unlike Shin and Ojou

Sena fought Yamato in that fateful finals and not Shin, so he can't quite deny the jealousy he feels towards the Ojou linebacker.

If Yamato's going to choose who he considers his toughest rival for Sena's heart, between Kaitani Riku and Shin Seijuurou, he'd say that it's indeed Shin Seijuro. "But you know, Sena, I think Shin here means what he said before, and you're probably right about him doubting you. I mean, he's quite an honest person and his face shows what he thinks," he says, in an attempt to score, giving Shin an unnoticeable side eye.

Shin observes Yamato's expression, scrutinizing every detail and came up with a conclusion. "The way I see it, Yamato Takeru's simply trying to gain your favor, Kobayakawa. He's always been good at manipulating people."

"Oh, but you're the same," Yamato says back, "Wasn't it your goal to run with Sena every morning, so you could win her over slowly?"

With that question, everyone knew that war is starting. They all can feel the tension now, except for Sena, probably.

Shin eyes Yamato even more.

"Kobayakawa knows what my real intentions are, I don't have to explain to you," Shin says to Yamato, "Besides, I've already won her over from the very beginning."

Ding-ding. Sirens are blazing inside all of the people's heads now.

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself," Yamato fires back, clearly getting nore irritated, "And you realize that you just admitted to this scheme of yours."

"I admitted to no such thing," Shin drops his crossed arms, putting his hands to his lap, "To be perfectly honest, I thought you were level-headed enough so that this discussion wouldn't turn into an argument, but I stand corrected."

That's probably the most lines Shin has ever said out of contempt, everyone thinks.

Yamato smirks, "Well, you still have a lot to learn, then."

Suddenly, a loud sigh was heard. "Oh, come on," Suzuna interrupts, "Don't just go insulting each other now, that's supposed to be Sena's job!"

"Even though she literally can't insult Shin-san since she MAX respects him too much?" Monta asks.

Yamato winces without letting anyone notice.

"Yes," Suzuna nonchalantly answers.

Monta drops a single sweat.

"Do you guys understand what happened just now?" The cheerleader asks rhetorically.

"Uh, no?" Juumonji answers.

Suzuna slams her hands at the table, "Shut up, Monji, it wasn't a question!"

Juumonji rolls his eyes.

"Let me enlighten you," Suzuna takes a deep breath, "What happened here, is I made Sena scare off some of her potential marriage partners. Since none of them seemed to have given up, I think it's time we ask her who she actually wants to date."

"Uhm, you guys are aware that Sena's still here, right?" Kurita finally speaks up.

But he gets ignored.

"Sounds good!" Mizumachi says with enthusiasm, "but Sena practically showed us which ones had the chance already, anyway."

Kid sighs, "While the spectacle earlier gave us some clues, indeed, guessing and concluding Sena's feelings are no good."

Marco nods, "Sena has to say it herself, I'd say."

"I MAX agree. But as Sena's BFF, I don't want her to answer that question while drunk," Monta says with careful consideration, ironically.

"Tch, ape trash is right," Agon comments.

"The monkey finally fucking says something that makes fucking sense. Wouldya look at that!?" Hiruma comments, grinning evilly as usual.

"Ugh," Suzuna waves them off, "Sena will asnwer the question as she is right now, because her 'honesty limiter' is technically gone!"

"Doesn't mean you have to take advantage of it!" Koutarou points a finger at the dark-haired cheerleader.

Suzuna sighs, "You say that, but I know for a fact that all of you are just as curious as I am. Don't even deny that you have no idea about Sena having a harem!"

Everyone grows silent, eyes darting everywhere, some even whistling. Probably pretending not to hear Suzuna.

"I knew it! Think about it guys, it's time to settle things. No offense, but I don't think all eight of you derserves to be with my best friend," Suzuna says.

Shin, Yamato, Riku, Kakei, Sakuraba, Akaba, Ikkyu, and Juumonji all agree, thankfully. Her guardians and fellow football players seem to agree with Suzuna, too.

"I'm still the best friend, though," Monta whsipers to Suzuna.

No one says it, but everyone's pretty excited to know who have won Sena's heart. This is Sena we're talking about- she's definitely a gem to be protected.

"Nope, I am," Suzuna snaps at him, then slowly turns to the brunette, "So Sena, you heard it, so can you please tell us who among these guys do you wanna go out with-"

With anticipation, everyone turns to the girl, only to find her _sleeping_ peacefully. Skillfully sleeping while sitting straight, at that.

Suzuna was suprised at first. She wanted nothing more than to shake her awake, and to see the success of her plan- but looking at her friend's peaceful face, she couldn't get herself to wake her up. After all, she's the one who put Sena in this situation. You can say she's finally feeling a bit guilty. Even just a little.

"Oh well," Suzuna shrugs, "Looks like we'll have to ask her another time, then!"

Almost all of them agrees except for...

"Wha-" Kisaragi reacts, "But I wanted to know who she likes."

The night ends with Gaou smacking the blonde in the head-- 

\--And eight slightly disappointed (and strangely exhausted) football dudes.

**_To be continued._ **


End file.
